Rescue
by NCISprobie
Summary: Twilight never happened. Instead three months later Hamas decides the team is causing to much trouble and all of the team but Kate is kidnapped. Now Kate must go to Israel to save them. It's a dangerous mission but the team is like family.
1. Taken

**Summery: Twilight never happened. The team goes about there lives until three months later Hamas decides that the team is causing too much trouble with there ops and must kidnap them. Kate was in Indiana at the time to come back to D.C to find Fornell and no team. Kate decides to travel to Israel were the team is being held and rescue them. It's a dangerous mission but the team is family and Kate must protect them.**

**This is set about three months after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!**

Smiling slyly the leader of Hamas himself stood at the front of a large room with Hamas supporters and Hamas team leaders. The Hamas leader himself had called an emergency meeting.

"Over a period of time we have determined that the Naval Criminal Investigative Service has been interfering with out operations. The team that has caused the most trouble must be kidnapped and killed in Israel. The members of the team are: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo, Forensic Scientist Abigail Suito, Medical Examiner Donald Mallard, Assistant Medical Examiner James Palmer, and the one that has caused the most damage and that interfered with our last operation to kidnap Bush and Sharon is Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

He hit a button on a remote and Kate's picture came up on a screen for everyone to see.

"Though she is quite a beauty she costed us our imprisoned brothers in Israel, large sums money, and our dignity. The NCIS team is to be kidnapped and eliminated!"

Several men stood up cheering. The leader smiled and motioned for his advisor to come forward. The man approached him. "Send our best men to kidnap the NCIS team." He whispered with a smile on his face. The man nodded and went to fulfill the order.

* * *

Slowly walking down to my basement I picked up my tools to continue to build my boat. After about an hour I put the tools down and picked up my mug of Bourbon and sipped it. I heard a noise that came from my stares but by the time I looked all I saw was a grenade looking item that released a white gas and I passed out.

* * *

Turning off the TV I yawned. I had just got done watching Gone with the Wind for the hundredth time and had made up a mew nickname for McGee I would have to write it down but right now I was as tired as hell when I went to my room and was about to collapse on my bed when the last thing I saw was someone slamming something into my temples before everything went black.

* * *

Smiling down I saw my dear mother asleep and chuckled as I began to climb the stairs to my room when I felt someone hit me from behind and I fell to the ground.

* * *

Yawning I rubbed my eyes as I got ready for bed and thought of the lecture Doctor Mallard had given me today and the chat he had with a body. It was just like Kate said a bunch of months ago one of those body's are going to talk back to him someday. Then BAMB was the last thing I heard before I fell.

* * *

Walking down the street after a party I fumbled with my keys Damn! I knew I shouldn't have had that last drink. All I wanted was to crawl into my warm coffin and go to sleep instead I was hit upside the head and was caught by someone.

* * *

Turning off my computer I sighed as I got ready to go to bed and wondered what kind of torment Tony would give me in the morning. Right before I was able to lie down though I felt something hit me who knows where before my world went black.

* * *

Six days later Kate Todd walked into the bullpen and confusion spread across her face when Fornell and a bunch of FBI agents where going through her and her teammates belongings.

"Fornell what is going on?" I demanded. "Kate! Thank god you're alright! Where have you been?"

"Indiana visiting family what's going on?"

"Your team was kidnapped." He said sadly.

"What? Everyone?" No way there was just no way.

"Yes everyone. Even Abby, Ducky, and Palmer."

I gasped. Abby? No not my goth _best_ friend! Not my smart, happy, peppy, goth friend! And Ducky! Storytelling Ducky that talks to body's no! Palmer oh Palmer the autopsy gremlin!

"By who and when?"

"We belive Hamas and six days ago. I'm sorry Kate."

"Hamas?"

"Yes."

"Well then we've got to go after them!" I said desperately.

"No can do Kate we don't know were they are and anyway, neither the FBI director nor the NCIS director is going to let us. I have pleaded, I have made threats, and I've even got on my knees. Their not letting either of us go." I move and sit down in my chair. Oh my god my team my loving team. Fornell's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "We should report to the NCIS director you're alive." Gently he takes my hand and leads me to the director's office.

* * *

I sit down on my couch three hours later. I had begged and begged the director to include me in the investigation but he wouldn't listen. He said I was to close to my team and I would become emotionally compromised. Tears welled up on my eyes and they began to pour down my face. I close my eyes and see each one of my teams face. The team members I loved. Suddenly my phone goes off. Whipping away my tears I pick it up. "Todd."

"Kate." Fornell's voice tells me.

"What?"

"I was just calling to ask you if you wanted copies of everything NCIS and the FBI finds out."

"Yes!"

"I'm emailing them to you now." I open my laptop and see the mail and click it. And begin to read. "Their in Israel?"

"We believe so."

"Thank you Fornell." I say to the FBI agent. "I'll keep you posted."

"Alright." We both hang up. I sigh. I had to do something. Looking at the information the craziest idea comes in my head. What if I went after my team myself? It was Israel so I'd have to learn Hebrew and Arabic not to mention doing this without the agency's finding out. I couldn't create a fake passport because I wasn't Abby here so I'd half to book a last minute flight so the agency's couldn't stop me.

I began to make a mental list of the things I needed. Rosetta Stone in Hebrew and Arabic, a star of David, if I was in Israel I had to keep cover and pretend like I was Jewish, I had to curl my hair when I flew because curly hair is more common then straight, I had to research Israel, and to rescue my team from Hamas I had to buy some more guns and knives, using the excuse on air lines that I was a federal agent. I could learn Kav Maga off the internet so I needed to stay home and learn fighting moves this was Israel after all. _'Better get to work.'_ I thought as I got my purse and SIG to get everything I would need. I _would_ save my team.

* * *

**Right after I read the review my first thought was I better get typing. What do you guy's think you like? You hate? Please review and tell me! If you have any ideas at all or suggestions please tell me it could help with the story! Ari will show up in the next chapter and there will be romance!  
**


	2. Ari

**Summery: Twilight never happened. The team goes about there lives until three months later Hamas decides that the team is causing too much trouble with there ops and must kidnap them. Kate was in Indiana at the time to come back to D.C to find Fornell and no team. Kate decides to travel to Israel were the team is being held and rescue them. It's a dangerous mission but the team is family and Kate must protect them.**

**This is set about three months after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed!  
**

One week later I stood in front of myself in a mirror. I had curled my hair to make it look natural, had put a Jewish Star of David around my neck, and had become fluent in Hebrew had learned just enough Arabic to get through, I had learned Kav Maga and it combined with my secret service moves virtually made me unstoppable, and I had bought an extra back up gun to hide on my ankle and several knives.

According to Fornell Hamas was planning to kill my teammates in another week so I was OK on time. My suitcase was packed and the only thing I had to do now was book the flight. Picking up my phone and called the airport. Nobody would stop me from this.

Smiling happily to myself I began to read a Hebrew magazine as the plane takes off. It had all been a success. I had even been allowed to bring my weapons on board. I just wish I could see the look on the director of NCIS and the director of the FBI's faces when they found out. I wonder how Fornell would react. Oh well. Right now I had to focus on my team. The terrorist cells where they were holding my team were located in the heart of Gaza. To get to there I would have to go on camel, there was no way I was going to go on truck and risk being compromised.

* * *

When the plane landed I got fancy hotel room to stay at for the night. I began to make a plan that night. I had to take them on the day before they were killed, that night was the night security would be low because everyone would be celebrating. So I had a better chance of getting in and saving the team and getting everyone out alive. Gibbs was going to kill me for putting myself in that situation.

I look out the window and the sun is setting. It was a wonderful time for a walk. Taking my purse with me I locked the door and decided to visit a market place first. It was amazing I decided to by a knife. Suddenly I had an odd feeling. I turned my head and didn't see anything suspicious, but I knew something was up because I didn't have these feelings for nothing and Gibbs had taught me to trust my gut and not to ignore my instincts.

After I put my knife in my purse I begin to walk down into town to an area with not a lot of people. As it got darker I walked past a shop to look in the reflection to see someone dressed in a white shirt, black shorts, and sunglasses with his head down following me. After I walk another block I glance at the shop glass to see the same man. Walking down a dark alleyway I wait and look around no people, good. As I see the man coming by I grab him and throw him against the wall. The man had training because he fought well and we struggled for five minutes. Five minutes! All we did was fight, whoever this guy was he had good training. I knock his sunglasses off his face as he pinned me to a wall. I stare into his eyes and gasp.

I was looking into the kind eyes of Ari Haswari. "Ari!" Blurt. "Caitlin." He responded as he let me go. "Bastard! What the Hell?" I demand. He chuckles.

"I thought I saw you in the market and decided to follow you and see if you really were who I thought you were and it seems I was right. Aren't you a bit far from home?" He asks. I punch him in the face.

"Shut up you know why I'm here!" I yell. He doesn't hit me or slap me back. He recovered and looked at me. He just places his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Listen to me Caitlin." I really should hit him but I don't. I for some reason had feelings for him, _strong feelings_. I've know about my feeling for him ever since he kidnapped me the second time. "I do not know why you are here but I followed you because I was curious. Now please tell me what you're doing here." He asks sweetly. "Doesn't Hamas keep you informed?" I ask now concerned.

"No." I groaned.

"My team was kidnapped thirteen days ago. I found out seven days ago and decided to learn Hebrew, Arabic, Kav Maga, and rescue them." He looked surprised. "Well it seems you learned Kav Maga well." He tells me in a Hebrew. "Thank you." I respond. He smiles. "So you plan on rescuing your team?" He asked in Arabic. "Yes they are my team and I love them." I tell him. "Come with me. I'm staying at a hotel and I'll explain everything there." I tell him with a wonderful accent. He nods. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not but I trusted Ari.

* * *

Once we were back in my hotel room I show him all the information Fornell gave me. I also tell him about how NCIS and the FBI won't let me in and how I managed to pull this off. "Fornell did me the honor of bring all the information when he wasn't suppose to. "You have done well so far Caitlin." He tells me with high approval. "Thank you. Did Hamas really not tell you?" I whisper. "Yes." He replies.

Great." I mutter. "Caitlin there's a reason Hamas didn't tell me. My cover was blown and I got out alive so Mossad has instructed me to lay low for some time." He said calmly.

"When are you going to save your teammates?"

"Five days."

He sighed. "Caitlin I want to help you."

I gasp. That really took me off guard. "Why?"

"Caitlin when I kidnap you both the first and second times I did not want to, I also did not want to shoot Gerald. But I was under direct orders and could not blow my cover with Hamas."

"And because of that you want to help me?"

"No I also want to help you because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Why don't you want to see me hurt?" I ask curiously.

Without answering he moves his lips down and catches mine. His kiss was gentle and passionate. I couldn't help but kiss him back, his lips were sweet and they fit perfectly with mine. It lasted for two long minutes before we had to break apart from lack of air. "I-I have to leave." He said before he walked quickly to the door. "Wait Ari!" I panicked. Grabbing his hand I stopped him and he jerked back to look at me.

"Stay please." I begged.

He sighed and brushed some stray hair out of my face with his free hand and began to kiss me again. Still kissing him I pulled him near the bed and suddenly he kissed me so urgently and with more force.

Using his hands he began to work the buttons on my shirt. Once it was off me I began to take his off. We stopped kissing for a while to get his shirt off him. Gently he slipped off my shorts and I began to unzip his. Tangling his hand in my hair he slowly pushed me on the bed in my bra and underwear. Wearing only his boxers he climbed on top of me and kisses me. I grip my hands in his short hair and gently tug. He moaned and began to nibble at my neck, rub his hands over my bra teasingly, and and at the same time he brushed his cock against me. I gasp and moaned loudly. God no man has _ever_ done that to me. I can't hide a small scream when he removed his hands from my bra. He chuckles into my neck and rubbed his cock against me. I gasped again and couldn't control my moans.

I could tell he was _really _enjoying this by the way he moved. He began to purr Arabic words into my neck grinned when he saw my flushed skin. He then without warning yanked my bra off and threw it across the room. My breasts were exposed to air. I gasp and moaned when he started to massage them. Slurs of Hebrew pour out of my mouth and he smiles. "Caitlin." He purred. At that moment we both knew we were losing it.

Removing my underwear and his boxers he pinned me down on the bed and began to kiss me more urgently than ever.

I don't know which of us lost it first but the next thing I know he is thrusting into me and I'm screaming and moaning. But one thing was for sure he was moaning too. With one last scream I sigh and pin him to the bed to collapse on his chest, inhaling his sent. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I do not want you to get hurt Caitlin because I have feelings for you." He said as he gently lifts me up to straddle him. "I kind of figured that out. I have feelings for you too." I mutter as I crash my lips on his.

Fifteen minutes later I yank myself back from our kissing/make out session and stare into his eyes. I run my fingers through his hair and sigh. "Ari is this wrong?" I whisper. "I mean your a man who kidnapped me and shot two of my co-workers I mean..." My voice trailed off. I wondered how the team would react when they found out. Abby would gasp and look at me horrified. Tony's expression would go cold and call me a traitor and tell me he was never going to trust me again, McGee would give me a nasty look and comfort Abby, Gibbs would call Ducky and Palmer up to announce it to them and Ducky would definitely _not _trust me and Palmer would gasp.

"Caitlin we haven't broken any laws, you have not broken NCIS protocol, and it doesn't matter if you have feelings for me." He tells me gently as he runs his fingers through my hair, not sexually but comfortingly.

"Okay." I whisper as we start to kiss again. An hour later Kate lays in bed wrapped up warmly in Ari's arms and curled up into his chest.

* * *

After five days of seeing the sights with Ari, more make out sessions than I could count, and planning how to bust the team out we both were ready. We had decided to leave at dark so we wouldn't attract anyone and the men holding my team would be drinking. As the sun set I sighed from the hotel window. Ari wrapped his arms around me from behind. "What is the matter Caitlin? Are you nervous?"

"Yes Ari but it's not just that, I mean what if we get killed or shot?"

"We won't." He promises.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"I will prove it to you." Swinging me off my feet he pulls me onto hm to straddle him on the bed for the hundredth time. "Ari this isn't going to prove anything." I mutter.

"Yes it will, it will show how much I care for you and will _never _let anything happen to you." He whispers before he presses my lips against his.

* * *

**Alright tell me what you think! I'm going on a camping trip so I won't be back for at least 7 to 8 day's so that means no updates! :( Sad right? It would really help the story if you guys would review and it helps my ego.**


	3. My Family Against Me

Sneaking in to a terrorist camp. Not something I wanted to do. Ari and I got off our camels half a mile from the camp; to be truthful with myself I was terrified, though I'd never admit it. As we got closer to the camp we hear the noises of drunken men celebrating before the execution. Ari got in front of me as we reached the cells and when I shot him a questing look, he shot me a just do it I'll explain later look. We pass the drunken mens rooms and come to a quiet one. I point at it and Ari nods. I was just about to open it when Ari stopped me and gently pushed me against the wall, I assumed he wanted me to stay there so I remained still against the wall. He opened the latch on the door a little bit, just enough to see my teammates but not for them to see him. Nodding toward the cell I got off the wall and he leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"Caitlin listen to me. I should not have brought you here I do not wish for any harm to come to you so please be careful. You are going to free your teammates and get far enough away, I promise to join you in D.C. later. After you get far enough away call Agent Fornell and explain everything to him." He slipped a cell phone I assumed into my pocket and kissed my forehead before disappearing in the other direction of my team's cell. Quickly I unhooked the door and rushed to my teammates who were all sitting against the wall, everyone gasped when they saw me.

"No time to explain now after we get out of here I'd be happy to explain everything." Everyone nodded but Tony he grunted and muttered. "What took you so long?" I chuckled. "Let's just get out of here sex-machine." I joked as I helped them all up and we exited the cell. Walking down the way I came I sighed happily when we got out and stepped on sand. But my team looked confused. As I dragged them further into the cold desert the confused faces got worse. "Were the hell are we?" Gibbs hissed once we were far enough. "Calm down Gibbs. We're in Israel, you all were kidnapped and the Hamas idiots back at that camp planned on killing you tomorrow. I came from D.C. to do a little rescue mission and now I'm gong to call Fornell and tell him to come pick us up." I told them as I yanked the phone Ari had given me out of my pocket. Ari. I hoped the bastard go tout of there alive. Sighing I dialed Fornells number and took a dep breath before he answered.

* * *

"Well I couldn't be happier to be back." Tony says as he sits back in his chair. Once we had gotten to D.C we went straight back to work. "And we all owe it to Kate." Abby said as she pulls up a chair to my desk. "Yes, yes well done Kate." A new voice says. I turn to see Fornell walk into the bullpen. "You were the only person in the D.C. area that could disobey a direct order from your director learn Arabic, blend in as an Israeli, and rescue your team against orders." He says coldly. "You did what!" Everyone yelled at once. "Oh common guys you would have done the exact thing had you been in my position."

"She has a point." Tony informed us. "Yes but that's no the reason I'm here, I'm here because the NCIS director wants you all to see him in his office. Agent Todd I hope you have a wonderful excuse for what your about to see." I stared at him confused for a minute. Oh well I'm sure it was nothing big. I hope.

* * *

Once we were al in the director's office and the director had given me his congratulations and lecture he had some shocking news.

"Mossad just sent these to us." He opens a folder and I gasp. Inside were glossy photos of Ari and I. The first one was of us in the market place, he had his arms around my waist from behind as I was picking out knifes. The second was him pushing me against a wall and kissing me. The next ten were of us in the market and the last one was the worst. It showed us on the last day right before we went to save the team. I was straddling Ari on a bed and kissing him.

I force myself to look at my teammates. Everyone reacted just how I expect they would. Gibbs had murder in his eyes, Abby had tears in hers, McGee went to comfort Abby and threw me a cold glare, Tony hissed. "Traitor!" He yelled. I hadn't notice Gibbs take out his phone and dial a number. "K-Kate h-how c-co-could you?" Abby busted through her tears. "Abby…" I whispered.

Suddenly the director's door opened and everyone looked to see Ducky and Jimmy walk in. "Hey Duck checkout the company Kate had in her hotel bedroom in Israel." I gasped and my moth dropped open as he motioned toward the photos. I couldn't believe he just said _that._ Ducky gasped. "Oh my." His voice didn't betray anything. Jimmy gasped. "TRAITOR!" Tony yelled again.

"No wait everyone hear me out! I can explain I really can! I couldn't have rescued you if Ari-

I was cut off by an angry Gibbs. "Don't say his name!" I froze. "At least here me out!" I begged. "NO!" Abby's cold and hard voice yelled at me. I stumbled and ran out of the director's office. I went to my car and drove home. Getting out I stumbled and cried. The bastards hadn't even heard me out!

Grabbing my sketch book I tore my favorite sketch out. It was the one on my whole team smiling. Angrily I tore it to shreds. Curling up in my bed I sobbed. God how I wanted Ari here to pull me into hi slap and tell me it was okay. Crying in my lonely room I got of the bed and threw myself on the floor. To my disappointment I didn't lose consciousness, and I didn't resurface. My family was now against me.

* * *

**Seriously review people if you don't my fingers will have a problem hitting the update button! But big thanks to those that did review!**


	4. Quitting Forever?

I woke up on the cold and lonely floor. When I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. The curtains were closed and no lights were on. It took a minute to recall all of the horrible facts.

_'I can't believe all those ungrateful jerks! I saved them and then they completely turn there back on me because I slept with Gibbs worst enemy! They didn't even here me out!' _I thought angrily in my head. The worst part was I had no one to share my pain with. Getting off the floor I looked at the clock. 3:00am. I scowled great now that I was up I definitely wasn't going to be able to go to sleep, another thing was I had work today, but I couldn't go in. Hell I didn't even know if I had a job anymore. "I'm running out of Federal Agencies to work for." I told myself as I got into old sweats and a pajama shirt

I hoped Ari would come back to me soon. I went to my computer and typed my password in. I didn't know what I was doing but I had to have some time to think about this. Writing an e-mail I addressed it to Gibbs.

* * *

_Gibbs:_

_I have decided to take leave today._

_Agent Todd

* * *

_Gibbs rarely checked his e-mail but oh well. The team at NCIS loved Gibbs, heck they practically worshiped the former marine gunny. If Gibbs hated Ari than they would hate Ari to, they would do anything for him, that much was certain. Damn I really wanted Ari here next to me holding me.

I got up from my computer chair and went to my bed. Angry and silent tears began to ride down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed someone walk into my room. I only noticed him when I felt him pull me into his lap and let me cry. He gently stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

Kate looked up into Ari's kind eyes before she buried her face into his chest.

When I stopped crying and looked up at Ari. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked. "Th-they, Mossad wa-was taking pictures of us." I choked out. "The FBI showed them to my team and they all turned their backs on me! They didn't even here me out they just..." I burst into tears again. "Oh, Caitlin." Ari whispered. He began to rock me back and fourth.

At least I knew he really cared. Cared about me. I stopped crying for a minute to start talking again. "T-Tony called me a traitor, Abby started crying, McGee doesn't trust me anymore, Gibbs called Ducky and P-Palmer and told them now they don't trust me!" Before I put my face into Ari's chest again I caught sight of his twisted face, he was hurt because he had to watch me cry.

Ari gently took me out of his lap and laid me on the bed. At first I was hurt but then he laid next to me and began to massage my neck and shoulder area. He kissed the back of my head and whispered, "Shh, Caitlin it's alright. I promise." I let another tear fall before I began to fall asleep in Ari's warm arms.

* * *

When I woke up I woke to find the bed empty. I was confused until Ari appeared in the doorway of my bedroom and walked over to the bed to kiss me. "Good morning Caitlin." He told me. "Come." He pulled me up from the bed, gently as always. "I made eggs and toast."

"Thank you." I whispered as he led me to the kitchen.

"Ari?" I asked when I was done. "Yes Caitlin?" He asked. "How long can you stay?" He smirked. "As long as I want." I grinned and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. He chuckled and followed.

When we got near my bed I pushed him down on it. He looked at me surprised and I quickly crawled on top of him to kiss him. Grabbing his shoulders I began to trace figure eights on them. He responded my kissing me back with more force. At the moment all of my thoughts of my teammates faded away and all I felt was Ari.

* * *

Painting tiredly on his chest a few hours later my teammates came back into my head. Then it hit me. What if I just quit? My team hated me anyway, if I quit I could runaway with Ari, to who knows where. I could be over it. Over it.

I would be free to do what I wanted without worrying about Gibbs. Thinking back on it I never understood why everyone thought so much of him, he wasn't their father, lover, or family member after all. Who cares what Gibbs thought? Or thinks right now? I smiled up at Ari.

"Ari do you think we could go back to Israel?" I asked. "Yes why?" I grinned. "We could run away for a while, I could quit and not have to worry about Gibbs _ever_ or any of my teammates for that matter. I would be free of my of them, and we would have each other." I suggested praying he would agree. He smirked at me. "If it is what you want Caitlin, but are you sure you want to quit your job?"

"Yes Ari, I'm sure. I may love NCIS but I like you more." I leaned down to kiss him. He smirked again. "Will it make you happy?" I asked. He chuckled. "If your happy my Caitlin, then I will be." I smiled and kissed him again. "Good when do you think we can leave?"

"Today if you wish." He said happily. "Good, I'll get dressed and send an e-mail to Gibbs." I pushed myself off his chest and picked up the clothes that were scattered all over the floor before I went to the computer again.

_Agent Gibbs:_

_I have decided to resign. _

What should I write next? Because I'm sleeping with your worst enemy that you want to kill and you have a problem with it? Might as well get it off my chest.

Continuing on the line I began to write again. 

_I have decided to resign my position because I'm sleeping with Ari Haswari and you have a problem with that, and I don't believe I can work with you or the other team members. I'm sorry I didn't give notice. _

_Kate Todd_

Sending the e-mail I thought how angry he would be. Maybe saying sorry in the e-mail would tick him off. Oh well he wasn't my problem now. I got up and began to pack my suitcase part of me would hurt never to see my team again, but if they turned their back on me I'm turning my back on them now. _

* * *

_**Please please review! I promise this will get better! Review!**_  
_


	5. Ziva

I woke up in Ari's large bed and it took a second to remember what happened. I in-haled and snuggled deeper into Ari's chest. I heard him chuckle.

Once I had gotten finished packing Ari had already booked a flight and we were on a plane before I knew it. After the flight landed in Israel Ari had taken me to his apartment in Tel-Aviv.

He showed me the master bedroom where _we_ would be we were settled we laid on the bed and Ari shared some information about his family that I doubted he ever told anyone else. But most of this information was very sad.

* * *

_(flashback)_

"My father, as you probably know slept with my mother to get her pregnant with me, so I could have both Israeli and Arab blood." I wave of sadness came through me as he said that.

"Then my father had found a women and a year after I was born my half-sister Ziva was born. When I was ten and Ziva was nine our little sister Tali was born. Ziva is now in Mossad, and Tali..."

His voice trailed off. "Ari." I stopped him. "You don't have to tell me unless you have to." I comforted him.

"I know." He whispered. "Tali died at age sixteen of a suicide bombing." His voice was stronger this time. I gasped and felt horrible for Ari. "Our father the_ deputy director of Mossad." _He hissed.

"Had planned her funeral then was too busy to show up to it. So good friends of Ziva and mine came, it was raining though. After everyone had left Ziva and I just stood there in the rain, not moving, we could not."

I felt like crying. About all the things he had said to me, my team was wrong about him. So wrong.

"Oh Ari." I whispered. "That's so sad." I lifted my head up from his chest and looked at his face. It looked horrible.

Quickly I pulled my face up to his and kissed his lips. I hoped it would take his mind of the story because the look on his face was killing me. I hated to see him like that. He kissed me back forcefully and desperately like he needed this. Finally after a few minutes we had to break apart from lack of air.

"Thank you." He told me. I smile up at him. "Anytime." I whispered. Ari slowly moved his lips on mine and I felt him undoing the buttons on my shirt. As I kissed him back I began to work his shirt of him, I felt him smile into my lips when my shirt slid off.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Ari do you think we could see the Dead Sea today?" I asked suddenly. I had always wanted to float in the water.

He chuckled. "Of course Caitlin. We could go to the market and find you a bathing suit." I smiled and kissed him. "You spoil me too much." I muttered. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked. "No. I like it, but lets try to keep the spoiling to a minimum." I suggested. "I will try." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. I knew of course he wouldn't but it was worth a shot.

He pulled me up. "Get dressed Caitlin." He kissed my forehead. "I will be downstairs getting breakfast started."

He slipped into a pair of boxers, a tee-shirt, and some shorts before he went downstairs. I stretched before getting into my cloths ad walking down stairs.

I found Ari making pancakes. "Do you always make pancakes?" I asked. "No, but I thought since you were here I'd make something special." I smiled. "Thanks." I said when he gave me two pancakes with maple syrup and butter. Just the way I liked it.

As I began to eat the Ari's phone went off and he answered it. "On the other end I could here yelling."

After listening to the yelling for a while he talked. "Alright, alright Ziva you caught me. Only if she wants to." He said with a sigh. He turned to me. "Caitlin." He said sweetly. "NCIS knows your quit, Gibbs was yelling at the MTAC conference with Mossad, he's furious. Ziva found out you ran off with me, and she wants to meet you. Feel free to say no."

I thought for a moment. "Okay. Maybe we could meet her at the Dead Sea." I suggested. He smiled and spoke into the phone. Once he hung it up he turned to me. "Was Gibbs really yelling at the conference?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm afraid so. But you do not have to think of him. This is our day." He kissed my forehead on my hairline.

* * *

I hesitated to get in the water.

Ari and I were at the Dead Sea and I had never been in water like this. Ari had bought me a swim suit, and slathered me in sunblock because he didn't want me getting burned. Over-protective boyfriend. While we waited on Ziva we had decided to swim.

"Don not worry Caitlin it is fun, trust me." He encouraged. I took a deep breath and straped into the salty water. It felt good.

I smiled and ventured out deeper into the Sea. I looked behind me for Ari. Funny I could have sworn he was right behind me. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I nearly jumped in the water. I turned around and waked Ari in the chest.

He looked hurt until I splashed him playfully and tried to swim away. He smirked and swam after me. A few seconds later I was in his arms. I giggled and tried to squirm away. He laughed and kissed my wet lips.

At the moment I forgot everything and kissed him back. A voice startled us. "So this is Caitlin Todd." Ari and I broke apart and turned our wet bodies to see an Israeli women in a blue bikini that looked a little like Ari. "You must be Ziva." I said. She chuckled.

"And you must be Caitlin." I nodded. "Call me Kate."

"As you wish. So you are the NCIS agent that my brother kidnapped twice, shot her boss, and then ran away with him?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well it sounds bad when you put it like that but..."

"Yes I know." She grinned at me and I grinned back. This Ziva seemed to be okay.

**You know the drill I'm sure. The next chapter will be about Ziva leaving for NCIS and how the NCIS team reacts to Kate leaving. Hopefully they drag Kate back to NCIS. And Ari with her.  
**


	6. Falling Hard

"Whatdda mean she left us to have a serious relationship with a killer?" The angry voice of Leroy Lethro Gibbs rang out in the bullpen. "Gibbs I can only tell you what Mossad tells me." Fornell tried to reason with him. "Katie would never do something so stupid!" Abby yelled in tears. "You wanna see for yourself, hump, as if her e-mail wasn't enough! Here!" Fornell brought a chip out of his pocket and handed it to McGee.

McGee looked at Tony and Gibbs. "Do it McGee." Gibbs growled. Quickly McGee uploaded the pictures on the chip. The team gasped in horror. On the screen were many pictures of Kate and Ari. Most were of them kissing, others were of them in the market place and stores in Israel. In one Ari was holding Kate up against a wall with one hand in a dark ally at night, and his other hand was running up her thy slightly raising her skirt.

You would have thought he was holding Kate hostage if it hadn't been for her smile that said she was clearly enjoying herself.

"She couldn't!" Tony yelled. "I knew she slept with him but she could never run away with him!"

"Actually Anthony she could." Everyone turned to Ducky. "When you all were yelling at her a month ago none of you saw the look on her face. How horrible it was, she thought you all hated her. Not only that but look at the pictures, the way Ari touches her. Like she's fragile...and afraid of loosing her."

"You mean Ari loves Kate?" McGee asked. "Yes Timothy it would appear so...and Caitlin loves him back, despite everything he has done. In love with the enemy, a real-life Romeo and Juliet love story. She thought we hated he so she ran away with the man she ended up falling in love with."

"That can't be true Ducky!" Gibbs yelled. "Actually Agent Gibbs it is." A new voice said as she entered the bullpen.

"And who would you be?" Tony barked angrily at the women. "My name is Ziva David. I am Ari's control officer...and sister." She explained.

"And what are you doing here?" Abby asked rudely. "I was sent by mossad to be a liaison officer."

"Excuse me?" Tony hissed. "It's true DiNozzo." Director Morrow entered the bullpen tiredly. "I had a mossad liaison officer assigned to this team."

"Without telling me?" Gibbs glared angrily at the NCIS director. "You had a lot on your mind Gibbs." Gibbs continued to glare at him. The director sighed, you didn't have to read minds to know what he was thinking. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ari?" I asked happily as I searched the apartment for him. It had been a month since I had run away with Ari and I hadn't looked back at all.

"Ari?" I asked again as I walked into the bedroom. Ari was sitting on the edge of his bed in just his boxers rubbing his temples thoughtfully. Instantly I knew something was wrong. Carefully I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at me concerned. "Mossad knows about us." He explained. "They were taking pictures of us...and sent them to NCIS and the FBI." I gasped. No way. Oh god my team would figure out just how serious Ari and I were.

"They also sent Ziva to be a mossad liaison officer."

"Oh god." I whispered. I felt like crying, I hadn't thought once about my team since I sent the quitting e-mail. Though I really didn't want to admit it I really missed them they were my family after all.

"It's all your fault!" I blurted. Ari stared at me hurt. "If you hadn't been such an _ass _with your stupid _pride _crap and shot Gibbs and Gerald's shoulders out maybe they wouldn't _hate_ you!" I began to yell. Ari got up from the bed and backed away.

"Maybe if you weren't such a _heartless killer, _and _seducer, _they wouldn't hate you, and they wouldn't turn against me!" I screamed. Ari was more hurt then I had ever seen him before. "Caitlin..." He whispered as he reached out to me.

"NO ARI!" I yelled and pushed him away. I began to cry though I didn't want to it made me look weak. "It's all your fault, they hate me because of _you!"_ I pushed past Ari and went downstairs to the tiny living room.

I threw myself on the couch and let all my tears come out. I didn't hear Ari come down after me and stand over me letting me cry for a minute. I felt him gently begin to rub my back.

I looked up at him before smacking him away, but as I did this his face looked as if he'd been shot.

That set me off for some reason. I began hitting him in the chest as hard as I could. He winced but didn't pull back or defend himself.

After a while I got so tired and felt myself collapse. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me in my black world and I felt a comforter slowly cover me as I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a fuzzy world. I blinked a few times and everything returned to normal. The clock on the nightstand read 3:00am. I looked around in the bed for Ari. Oh my god Ari. Had I really hit him and said all those things to him?

Oh god. I did all those things. I knew I didn't mean it, hell I think loved Ari. But did he know that?

Throwing the covers off of me I raced downstairs in the darkness. I found my way to the candle lit living room. Ari laying awake on the couch. He turned to me and immediately stood up.

I threw myself at him and his arms caught me. "I'm so sorry Ari!" I blurted. Kissing his hair and inhaling his sent never felt better. He pulled me back and looked at my face. "God I'm so sorry! I never meant any of it!" I tried to explain. "Your not a killer Ari! I swear I didn't mean anything I said! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Things were just spilling out of me.

"Caitlin!" Ari yelled and the tone in his voice shut me up. I hadn't thought of how he would react to all of this. After all last night I had yelled at him and hit him.

In a bad relationship, not that this was, but wasn't it always the guys that beat on the girls when they lost it? I looked up at blank Ari's face. "You no reason to explain yourself Caitlin, I was never angry at you." His gentle voice reassured me.

"Your not angry?" I asked in surprise. "No Caitlin, and please do not ever believe that I am." He pleaded. I took a deep breath. "Not even a little bit?" I asked suddenly. He chuckled and smirked. "I warned you." Suddenly I was off he ground and on his shoulder. "Ari!" I yelped. He smiled and carried me up to the room.

He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed the hairline on my forehead. The next three words out of his lips completely took me by surprise. These three words I had never heard out of his mouth before.

"I love you." He told me. I felt myself pale, and even in the darkness I knew he could see me.

"Caitlin?" He asked worriedly. "Caitlin!" He gripped my shoulders as I felt myself pale more and more.

* * *

**Please please please hit the 'review' button. Thanks to those who did!**


	7. Israel

"I-I love you too Ari." I managed to choke out. To my amazement right then and there I started crying. "Caitlin what's wrong?" Ari asked. "I-I'm just happy." I blubbered. Ari chuckled and kissed my tear-stained-salty lips. Then his body began to move differently, very sexually. I grinned and started to move the same way.

But I had the urge to cry more.

Wait was I crying in the first place? Sure I'm happy but why am I crying! Ah all this was making me angry and confused, right now all I want to focus on was Ari. Then a new feeling washed over me. I broke my kiss and contact with Ari and crawled off the bed, ran to the bathroom, leaving Ari there with a confused look on his face.

I was now crouched over the toilet loosing everything in my stomach. Soon Ari was there holding my hair up. As soon as my stomach stopped long enough to get some words out I hissed at Ari. "You don't have to see this GO AWAY!"

He just shook his head and continued to hold up my hair as I continued to be sick. As soon as I was done I shook Ari off and brushed my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth Ari had gone down stairs.

I met him at the bedroom door. He held out a glass of water for me. "Thanks." He kissed my forehead as I began to sip it. "Anytime my Caitlin."

As soon as I stopped sipping He took the glass from me and put his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever." He reported a little worried. "Yeah thanks for the update Ari!" I growled suddenly angry again.

I pushed past him and climbed into bed. He followed at my heels and climbed into bed with me. "Are you alright?" He asked a second later. "No Ari I'm not! I tired to have sex with my boyfriend, the man I love and all of a sudden I throw up! I'm not alright okay?" I turned away from his and moved until I was on the end of the bed...the farthest away from him as possible.

I was having mood swings, I was throwing up, oh god what was wrong with me?

* * *

"DAVID! My office now!" I shouted as I walked into the office and interrupted her and DiNozzo's flirting. Ziva had been working with us on cases for about a month...and had moved into Kate's desk. She looked up confused but followed me to the elevator.

Dammit today was the day I would get some serious answers out of her. "Yes Gibbs?" She asked as I hit the power button. "I want some serious information on your brother now." She sighed.

"What do you want to know about?"

"Start with everything from when he was born."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ziva and I exited the elevator and walked into the bullpen. "Everyone pack your bags! DiNozzo get Ducky and Palmer up here!" I shouted as I began to call Abby. "What's going on boss?" McGee asked.

"We're going to Israel." I announced. Both Tim and Tony's mouths dropped open. _"Hello?"_ Abby's voice asked. "Hey Abbs you wanna go see Kate?"

* * *

**Okay first off I wanna say sorry for not updating in such a while, I've been wrapped up in school and completely forgot about my passion for writing. I hope you will all forgive me and review! **


	8. Surprise

When I woke up this morning alone I found a note on Ari's pillow.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_Mossad has called me in, I promise to be back at eight tonight._

_Love, Ari_

I sighed as I put the note down and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Later on when I went to get my cereal for breakfast I found that we were out of milk and bread. On my way out the door I grabbed my purse and checked the time. 7:12 Great. The market would no doubt be crowded and everyone would be rushing to get to work and to get their morning papers.

If there's one thing I realized about Israeli's it was that they loved to read and always rushed to get their morning papers.

* * *

The store wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. As I finished picking up milk and bread a pink box in the women isle caught my attention. Could I be pregnant with Ari's child? As much as it scared me to admit it yes, I could be.

We never used a condom, and I'd been sleeping with him for a full month. Garbing the pregnancy test I headed for the check-out isle.

* * *

After putting the bread and milk away I hesitated before taking the pregnancy test to the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later I was staring down at a tiny blue minus sign. I in-haled and ex-haled. I wasn't pregnant. So why did I feel all these emotions going nuts inside my body? And why was I throwing up?

I may just be overwhelmed with everything that's been going on lately, after all I've been through a lot. I had gone to Israel and saved my team's sorry ass's, the team had turned there backs on me, and I found ou ti loved the man that kidnapped me and held me hostage.

Walking out of the bathroom I leaned back on the living room couch.

I sighed closed my eyes and though of the team. In my head I saw Abby's pretty face and dark lips, I saw Ducky's kind gentleman-like smile, I saw Gibbs stare, I saw Tony and his famous smile, I even saw Palmer the weird cousin and his facial expression he often wore when he was listening to one of Duck's lectures.

God I missed them all, and though I would never admit, it I missed Tony's jokes and movie references.

Suddenly a knock at the door caused me to come back to reality. Getting up I froze in surprise to see the eight people standing on the doorstep. "How ya doing Kate?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed! They are very much appreciated!**


	9. Going Home

"Gibbs?" I asked. "Surprise!" I heard Abby squeal from behind Gibbs. "Ari." I growled. Ari was on Gibbs right and smirking. "Yes, Catlin?" He asked sweetly. "What the hell are all of you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well Kate it's kind of a long story." Tony said. "Well I got an idea. Why don't we start at the beginning?" I hissed. This was making me very irritated. Ari chuckled. "Once everyone inside and in the living room."

So I moved aside and led everyone to the living room. "Alright, now what's going on?" I asked. "Well Kate to start with we, ahhh, we want you to come home." McGee informed me quickly.

"I'm not leaving Ari." I hissed. "Bring him with you." Ziva and Abby said at once. "What? I mean thought you all hated Ari?" Then after the words left my lips and I saw my co-workers faces I knew something was up, I wasn't getting all the information.

"Kate." Gibbs spoke. "There's trouble, we didn't want this to happen but it did. Mossad followed you and now they know about you and Ari. Eli David now wants you dead and we are here yo stop that, but Eli has more man power than we do, and were not in America. The only option left is to run. I may hate Ari's guts..." He stopped and glared at Ari. "But you love him and won't return home without him."

"Okay so let me get this straight, Eli David want's me dead so you came all this way to drag me back to Washington D.C.?" I guessed. "Yep, you pretty much covered it." McGee piped up.

"But what is Ari going to do in D.C.?" I asked. "Well Kate seeing as my father is an ass and wants you dead Ari and I are going to quit our Mossad Officer jobs and get American citizenship, then Fornell is adding us to his team for Counter Terrorism, and you will get your old spot back on Gibbs team." Ziva said. "Then we all live happily ever after." Tony added. "Okay, so when should we leave?" I asked.

"Ahh, well Kate seeing as Eli wants to kill you now we better leave as soon as possible." Gibbs told me. "Okay give Ari and me some time to pack before we get the hell out of this country." I said to all of them.

"Sounds like a plan, and let's hurry Eli storm in here any minute and shoot all of us." Tony said urgently. "Better get started then." I agreed.

* * *

"Ah, finally back home where we're safe!" Tony yelled as we got off the plane.

"Yep, home." I agreed. And it was true we were safe...at least for now.

* * *

**Okay so sorry for the short chapter, but I've got some writers block, and fro those of you wondering about the other chapter I had on here, well that was actually suppose to go on my other story It's Never too Late so sorry if your confused. **


End file.
